Things We Have to Burn
by HighFlyin'Chick
Summary: That fateful night in which Kylo Ren slaughtered his fellow Jedi but he left one alive


A/N: This is based off of some headcanons a friend and I did last night and it got Sad really fast. Title name comes from a florence and the machine song but it doesn't... really have anything to do with... the story I just couldn't think of a title lol

They had told her to get back and repeated it and repeated it until Rey had forced herself farther into the temple. She didn't know what they meant - get back, hide, then… she saw the glint of a red lightsaber stabbing through a classmate.

Rey watched as more and more people around her received the brunt of the saber, and collapsing into the mud from that had formed from the rain. It was then that she had run screaming and crying into the temple, calling for her dad, her mom… and for Ben.

Ben.

No… he would've have come with her. Ben wouldn't abandon her out here, he would pick her up over his shoulders and they would charge their way out. But, he wasn't out there. Ben didn't even come to check to make sure she was okay. Ben… Ben would have been out there first to protect everyone.

Ben was dead.

Through the fear she faced, somehow she manages to wedge herself between a wall and a window while the screams of others wage outside. Rey finally gives into to crying and sits down on the floor, wanting for Ben to come back. Wanting for her dad to come back too. Maybe tell her that he had saved Ben and that he was okay.

But she knew Ben would never come back, that man with the mask had slashed down everyone and she was next. Rey was next, they were going to kill her. Knowing that even though her wailing would give her away, Rey continues to sob and crying.

She freezes momentarily, when all of a sudden loud footsteps echo throughout the hallway.

It's that man again.

She knows, and Rey even tells herself this that so much as giving a peep will give that man more chance to kill her. Yet she's still backed into a corner and crying, pleading. She just wants Ben to come. Rey hopes in the back of her mind that maybe it's Ben coming towards her. But… it's not.

The man manages to reach her, and that same lightsaber… the same one that cut down many of her friends is within inches of her chest. Rey looks up from the saber pointed at her to the mask of a murderer. She can't do anything but cry and beg for them not to kill her. She continues to call out for her father. Calling out for Ben is useless as she's made it up in her mind he's dead.

Though for a second the man turns his head down, looking directly at her. Rey fears this will be her last few moments… except… he turns the lightsaber off. And crouches down to her level and tells her, "Rey, it's me Ben."

Rey tries to push herself further against the wall, still crying, and shakes her head.

"Rey, please. I promise it's me. It's just. Come here, I want to talk to you," The man says again. That's not Ben's voice. It sounds too robotic.

"No!" Rey yells, when the man tries to reach out for her, "You killed him! You killed Ben! Go away!"

The man sighs through the mask, and replies, "Rey. It's me and I need you to listen to me. I need you to fol-"

"No!" She shouts again, still pushing away from him.

The man seems to have lost his patience with her and tries to tell her again what to do. Rey shouts no again every time he utters so much as a sentence. He yells enough at her, and almost reaches back to pull out his lightsaber again. He pauses then. Rey watches him closely, for when he'll strike her down like all the rest.

Then unexpectedly the man does the thing Ben does and picks her up to be put over his shoulders. He glances behind him and makes his way back down the exit of the temple. She starts screaming for help and kicks and punches him. It doesn't phase him. Rey continues to scream even once they're outside.

He takes Rey off his shoulders, then sets her down near another figure that she can't see. He mentions something about not telling Snoke and to get her far away from her. The other mystery person picks her up, and watches as the man comes close to her. Rey feels his hand on her head, thinking he's going to crush her but all he does is…

The next moment Rey remembers is shouting come back to a space ship under a sweltering sun.


End file.
